The Ballad of Super Swag Master 5 minus 2
by XxDora-SnipezxX
Summary: Such Story, much plot, wow


lel the ballad of super swag master pt2!11

so its around a month or so later from the last time i, SuperSwagMaster, saved the seventh grade. SSM decided to go hit up his favorite place, sugar cube corner. He trotted to the store, and went up front to the register and said "I told you i'd come back for you two~ so hows about a three way?" blushed and looked over to who was baffled. "so? we can do that, or i can buy some cupcakes off of you and be on my way" SSM said staring at them with a stare that could stare into your soul. Mr. and both stared at each other there faces red with blush "er..." whispered shyly. "well? i dont have all day i got waifus to fuck n' shit hurry up" SSM said annoyed " er no... were good" said. "TOO BAD ITS rape TIME" SSM said as he walked towards them pulling a dildo out of his ass and he rape d them for about a minute and said "this is boring i'm going to my waifus" SSM said as he leaped out of a window gracefully and landed on scootaloo who had just gotten her cutie mark. "nice well placed cushion" he said as he trotted off scootaloos head now in peices on the floor."what to do what to do..." SSM said as he sat down on the floor staring at an apple tree "shit I should've gotten some cupcakes while I was at sugar cube corner, it's to far away now" he thought as he trotted towards the apple tree and picking one off with his alicorn magic. He bit into the apple all seductive n' shit, making a few mares around him orgasm and pass decided what he was going to do, he trotted over to Twilight's house and was going to gatherthe rest of the mane 7 there to have the largest orgy ever. SSM broke down Twilight's door and she turned around and stared at him "oh hey SuperSwagMaster how have you been?" "same ol' same ol' fucking waifus, making mares orgasm, eating, sleeping you know normal everyday stuff" SSM replied staring at the large amount if books twilight owned."hey Twilight, you know anyway i can gather the rest of the mane 7 here, too lazy to go and get them" SSM said as he began to loaf on the floor resting his head on a pillow boredly."uh sure, i can just go have spike go getthem, SPIKE!" Twilight said as she trotted upstairs. Spike was secretly hiding under the stairs and jumped out as soon as Twilight was gone, and sprang at SSM. "YOU BASTARD I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO GET IN RARITY FOR A LONG TIME YOU CANT JUST HAVE SOME RANDOM ORGY" Spike screamed almost hitting SSM. "lel jsomeone's butthurt" SSM giggled as he looked at spike, who was furious with rage."BITCH I SWER ILL FUK U UP I SWER ON ME MUM M8" spike said angrily shaking his fist. SSM decided he was tired of spikes shit, and snapped his neck right then and there. Twilight heard this and ran downstairs and hugged SSM and kissed him "oh thank you SSM you finally got rid of that scum, he's been annoying the shit out of me thank you so much!" Twilight said as she hugged him tightly. "no problem" SSM said. "I- " he was interupted by Twilight leaning down and sucking his dick. jean moaned n' shit, and shoved his cock down her throat and all the way to her stomach and spilled his happysoda all down her throat. Twilight came from the experience and passed out. "FUCK I NEED TO ORGY NOW" he screamed frustrated with himself. He jumped out of the window angry, and trotted fast towards applejacks farm "AJ WE GOTTA GET EVERYONE HERE PRONTO!" SSM screamed at the top of lungs, getting hornier every secound he didnt have an orgy. "woah calm down sugarcube, now what do ya need everyone here for?" AJ asked. "we need the mane 7 and the princesses to come here, so we can have the hugest orgy anypony has ever seen in ponyville" SSM said triumphetly. "uh not to burst your bubble, but thats only 9 ponies, and since you knocked out twilight thats 8"AJ said. "... how do you know i knocked out twilight?" SSM said confused. "i was there, at the window, I SAW EVERYTHING, and it was great i clopped to it and almost passed out myself." AJ said drooling. "ok lets just geteverypony we can get" SSM said starting to walk out AJ barn. They went around ponville, and talked to everypony, everypony agreed, but tracy just wanted to watch and clop with a knife, whih SSM allowed her to do. (some fuggin time later) SSM wakes up, he is surrounded by either corpses or knocked out ponies, wat do? SSM proceeds to walk out of whatever the hell that was that happened last night. As superswagmaster was about to walk outside, somepony stopped him and said "awww leaving so soon?" SSM turned around and was confronted by discord "oh hey discord, what do you want?" SSM asked, "oh nothing, just your dick" Discord said with a devilish grin. "uh penis go were?" SSM asked confused "well you see my dear, i canchange genders, and not just in myself" Discord said chuckling evily, and he turned SSM into a girl. "hey man what the fuck, how am i supposed to fuck waifus like this?" SSM said in a pissed tone."theres always dildos n shit" discord said as he walked off. "FUCK YOU DILDOS ARE NOT THE SAME AS FUCKING WAIFUS WITH A NATURAL PENIS!" SSM shouted out of rage, but discrd was gone. "fuk u discord im guna get u bac u son of a btch i swer on me mum u faget!" SSM shouted in a high pitched tone now that he was a girl. SSM walked out of the building and went towards hi- her house and broke down the door. "NIGGER!" she screamed frustruated "I CANT FUCK EVERYWAIFU LIKE THIS, i gotta get my dick back... but how?" she said staring at the sky "shit lets talk to zecora!" she said galloping to the everfree forest. "oh man i remember when i fucked my first waifu... it was in here... i was 3... good tiems... good tiems..." she said wiping a tear from her eye. "ok so maybe zecora will have a dick grow back potion thingy right? she has that shit."she said following the path to zecora's house. SSM sat diwn staring at zecora's place, she jumped and kicked down the door, and saw zecora eating watermelon. "Shit nigga knock first!" Zecora said getting up "dafuq you want?". "do youhave a dick grow back potion, or a genderswap potion?" SSM asked. "no, but i know how to make it, but it takes alot of unusual things." she said walking over to her giant pot. "like what?" SSM asked. "used condoms, dildo covered in cum, unusual gibus, the ass of steel, and finally, 5 pints of virgin blood." "fuck thats gonna take some time... looks like were gon a have a sequal :D" SSM said "wha-" end of pt.2

Poster's Note

I don't even know.

Enjoy whatever this is.


End file.
